


Growing Up Too Fast

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Relationship, CHAPTER 2 NOW UP, Cassandra Morgan - Freeform, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character's Death, Nathan is five, Sad, Their father is called James Morgan, You might cry, Young!Sam, poor boys, sam is ten, very very sad, young!Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Nathan and Sam come home from school, little do they know they're lives are about to be changed forever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Heavily implied/referenced suicide.
> 
> Do not read if this could be triggering to you. You safety is more important than anything!

"What did you learn today? Did you have history? What was your favourite part?" Nathan rambles, tugging at his older brothers sleeve, "come on, Sam. Talk to me, don't be moody."

Sam rolls his eyes at his five year old brother in a very teenager like way, something their father has told him he does a lot.

"I'm not being moody, Nathan. You're just talking too much," Sam snaps, immediately regretting it when Nathan goes quiet, his head tilted towards the floor, he pulls them both to a stop, crouching down in front of his brother, "hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, you're right I'm just being moody."

Nathan nods, giving his brother a smile, "it's fine. You're always moody, Sam," he giggles, uncontrollablely, when his brother tickles him.

 

They walk for a bit longer in silence, only broken every now and then by Nathan's youthful enthusiastic inquiry about something in Sam's school day. Sam's only half listening though, wondering absentmindedly if their father will be at the house (they never really have a home with how often they move) or if their mom will be doing her research on Francis Drake.

"Is dad going to be home?" Nathan asks, blinking up at his brother as if reading his mind, "I hope not, I want to hear mommy tell us about Drake and her theories of his 'eirs, he doesn't like it when she talks about them."

"I don't know, bud," Sam answers, shrugging, spotting the house in the near distance, "race you there?"

"You're on!"

 

They both bolt towards the house. Nathan, being only five and a lot younger than Sam, is lagging behind by quite a fair way when Sam reaches the door. Sam keeps an eye on his brother as he runs the last few metres, older brother instinct he muses.

"I won," Sam says, proudly.

"I'll beat you one day," Nathan retaliates, grinning through his labouring breath.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam laughs, pushing the door open, ignoring the piles of boxes scattered around in the hall, and heading into the main room , "Mom? Mom, where are you?"

Nathan follows Sam, shutting the door behind him loudly, "do you want me to look upstairs? She's probably in her office if Dad's not here."

 

Sam nods, taking a bottle of juice out of the fridge and drinking from it without a cup, watching his brother run upstairs with the energy only a five year old can muster. His day's not been the best as it is but he's use to it. New place, new school, new people. Always being branded as the weird kid that never sticks around for long enough to make any proper friends. He wonders how his brother will cope later on when he's old enough to go to proper school.

"SAM!" Nathan's voice shouts down the stairs, there is something in his voice, some desperation that makes Sam drop the bottle bolt up the stairs.

When he gets there everything looks in order. Nathan is stood by the side their parents bed, their mom lying in it as if asleep. Sam is about to scold Nathan for scaring him when he notices his brothers frantic shaking of their mom's arm, which is gaining no response. It's then that his eyes bolt around the room, resting on an empty pill bottle to Nathan's left. Something isn't right.

"She's not wake up, Sam. Why won't she wake up?" Nathan doesn't look scared, more confused than anything, his little hands gripping onto their mothers still form.

Suddenly, everything snaps together in Sam's mind. Their mother had been acting odd this morning, telling him more times than usual to look after Nathan, to keep him safe, and that she loves them.

 

****

 

_"I love you both so much, remember that," Cassandra says, hugging them both tightly, her voice is strained in a way Sam can't comprehend, "look after your brother, Sam, keep him safe. And you Nathan, do the same and keep your brother in line."_

_"I will, mommy," Nathan answers, grinning innocently, "I'll keep him out of trouble."_

_Sam grimaces at the affection, "I'm not five anymore, mom. I don't like all this soppy stuff."_

_Cassandra smiles sadly, "of course you don't. You're growing up, Sammy. Have a good day at school. I love you so much."_

_"We will, love you too mom," Sam answers, grabbing Nathan's hand gently, "see you later!"_

_She doesn't answer, neither of them noticed at the time_.

 

****

 

Sam grabs Nathan's arm, yanking him away from the bed. Nathan lets go of their mom alarmed. He doesn't understand and Sam's almost glad about that. Almost.

"Sam, what's wrong? I...why's she..."

"Nathan, Nate listen. Go down stairs and get the phone, we need to call the doctor," Sam commands, his voice as soft as he get make it without letting it crack.

Nathan nods, obediently running down the stairs without question. Now alone, Sam moves himself closer to the bed. His fears are confirmed straightaway, she's not breathing, she's.... Tears well up in his eyes, he doesn't know what to do, he shouldn't have to know what to do. He's ten years old and his mom is...

"Here you go, Sam," Nathan says, confusion is still shining in his eyes and Sam has an urge to hug him, "is there anything else..."

Sam holds up a finger to him lips, explaining to the operator what's happened, trying desperately not to sound as frantic as he feels. It doesnt

 

****

 

Hours later, Sam and Nathan are sat side by side in a blue painted room listening quietly to the hum of their father's voice talking to a person in a uniform. They can't make out what they're saying but it's not hard to work out. In short, their mom is dead by her own hands no less. It finally seems to have dawned on Nathan what he walked in on as he's tucked into his older brother's side sniffling with the aftermath of tears. Sam doesn't cry, not yet, keeping his arm protectively round his brother.

"Come on, we're going home," their fathers gravelly voice breaks the silence, stomping into the room, "now."

"Without mom," Nathan says, it's not a question, he might be five but he's definitely not stupid, he knows what death means.

Their father just gives him a hard look before turning and leading the way out of the room. Sam glares at his back as he walks away, keeping his arm around his little brother as they follow.

"It's okay, Nathan. Everything is going to be okay," Sam reassures, he's not sure whether he's lying or not but he says it regardless.

Nathan nods, silently. Sam would give anything to bring back his brothers earlier ramblings and childish enthusiasm. He doesn't know what will happen to them next but one thing he does know is they are in this together, no questions asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a second chapter but here it is! I hope you like it!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Attempted Child Abuse and mild mention of suicide  
> Keep yourself safe, if these trigger you, do not read. Your safety is the most important thing.

Months after the death of Cassandra Morgan, the family is still suffering in the aftermath. Nathan's quiet, too quiet, keeping his notebook that their mother had bought him close at all times. He takes to drawing and writing interesting things in it. Sam and their father are at odds most of the time, unable to stay in the same room without a shouting match. It's hard but they are trying to cope.

Nathan gets sick, two month after their mom's death meaning he has to stay off school with their father. Sam doesn't like it, something inside him worries that something will happen to Nathan and he'll have no one but their alcoholic dad, who hates his guts and makes sure he knows it. He also hates leaving Nathan with said dad.

"Eat something, Nathan," James Morgan commands his youngest son, there's no softness in his voice, no compassion for his son just coldness.

"I'm not hungry, I've said that already..." Nathan answers, the five year old hugging his legs with his arms.

"Just eat the bloody soup!" James snaps, gritting his teeth in poorly repressed anger, "stop being like your brother and listen to me for once.

Nathan furrows his brow, "I don't want it and Sam listens he just..."

A glass smashing makes Nathan jump, flinching away from the source of loud noise. He looks over tentatively to see his father standing with his back to him, fragments of glass scattering the floor under his feet. Feeling guilty, Nathan gets up to walk over to his father and apologise, ignoring the mild ache in his stomach. As his, thankfully shoed, feet crunch over the broken glass, his father turns back around anger clearly shown on his face.

  
"What are you doing, you stupid child?" His father shouts, grabbing his arm painfully tightly to drag him away from the glass, "you're just like your brat of a brother, always disobeying me. I bet you're not even ill, just an attention seeking..."

  
Nathan flinches back when his father raises his hand threateningly, clearly having the intention of hitting him. At that moment, the door opens and Sam strolls in, his old brown school bag thrown over his shoulder. He freezes, taking in the scene in front of him.

  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sam demands, pulling Nathan behind him and away from their father.

  
"Don't overreact, Sam," James answers, rolling his eyes at his son, "you've managed to turn your little brother against me as well. Well bloody done!"

  
Sam looks out of his depth as he crouches down in front of his sniffling little brother, "it's okay. You're fine, Nathan, I'm here. You're not hurt, are you?"

  
Nathan shakes his head, his little fists wiping tears from his cheeks.

  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asks, softly, he'd rather go into an argument with his father while knowing the situation completely from Nathan, "the truth, okay?"

  
"I wouldn't eat my soup. I wasn't hungry, really I wasn't, and I just didn't want it. I said so and then I heard a glass smash," Nathan explains, slowly, his little brow creased in concentration at the memories, "it was my fault so I wanted to say sorry. Then things happened so fast..."

  
Sam, noticing his brother's struggle, pulls him into a tight hug. He can't comprehend what just happened, surely he hasn't just walked in on his father about to hit his little brother, his five year old little brother, has he? Sam definitely hopes not or they'll be hell to pay.

 

****

 

"You left me no choice, Sam," James Morgan claims, shaking his head disapprovingly at his two sons, who are stood at the entrance of St. Francis boys home.

  
Sam scowls at him, rudely snatching his bag away from the nun would tries to pick it up for him, "just go if you're going and never come back."

  
Nathan is silent, watching the scene unfold in front of him. A nun gently places her hand on his shoulder to provide some kind of comfort but he just gives her a small shaky smile before shaking the hand off and moving to stand beside Sam to watch their father drive off.

  
"He's really gone?" Nathan asks, he feels lost, alone despite the people around him. He's managed to lose both his parents in less then a year, how does one cope with that.

  
"Yeah, good riddance as well," Sam snarls, his eyes are down cast, dealing with the events in his own way by letting them out with anger.

  
"Won't we miss him."

  
It's not really a question, Nathan knows they both will in their own ways. Maybe they'll miss the feeling of having a home and a dad more then the actual person who is their dad, but they'll feel a loss never the less.

  
"No, we won't. He gave up because he's a coward, I hate him," Sam answers anyway, throwing his bag over his shoulder.  
Nathan nods, "I miss mom."

  
Sam's face softens, "me too, Nathan, me too. But it's just us now and that's all we need."

  
"Just us," Nathan agrees, following his brother closely as they are led inside of the orphanage.

  
A lot has changed for the Morgan brother in the last year. They've lost their mother, their father has abandoned them and they are stuck in an orphanage with kids that are too childish to understand words hurt, a lot. Nathan is five and Sam is ten, too young to be here and suffering this much. Little do they know, this is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcomed. They encourage writers like myself to keep writing and doing what we love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed (is enjoyed the right word for this?)! I don't own these characters but this story is entirely my own creation. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
